The Impossible Duo
by AmaranthaOcean
Summary: I'm a girl who should think she has it all, but there has always been something missing, everyone tells me that I am the impossible girl. And one day I find something as impossible as I am. (Rating Teen for possible language in later chapters) ((First fic, feedback is appreciated))


So, you know those stories that seem so real and in the moment, not unlike a dream, that you feel as if you could turn the corner and meet a character, or as if you'll wake up and everything you just read is what is real? Well this is your story. It is my story. And it is the story that will haunt the corners of your mind as you wonder what is real. This is the story, not of how I died, but of how I came alive; how He brought me to life.

I had finally graduated, I made it to the University of my dreams, and now I was living my life. Exactly the way I wanted to. Every morning starting at 10, lunches with friends, the few that I had, and evenings on my computer to myself. I felt lost though, in all of my splendorous freedom. I knew something was missing. I thought it may have been because I wasn't doing anything to make me think. So I picked up watching different programs on television. From crime shows like Criminal Minds to Sci-Fi like Doctor Who I watched things to make me think, but I was still lost in the haze of my routines and miniscule life.

I decided that I would take up hiking on Saturday mornings, greeting nature good morning and getting some exercise. I took the same path each time I went, another routine to follow, I guess, but it was always so foggy that there was little to be seen outside of directly where you were walking. So the one morning when the sun was shining I was actually really excited, I would be able to see things that I had never experienced before.

I walked through the path, the birds were singing, I could see squirrels hopping from limb to limb, and I could see deer in the distance drinking from the stream. I was at the peak of my path in the mountain when something strange caught my eye, something blue. Not a blue like the sky, but a deep blue, the shade of blue that you see kings of old garbed in. I began to walk towards the blue, making it out to be a box underneath all of the brush and vines. Once I could make out the word "Police" I began a sprint towards the thing, unbelieving at what was right in front of my face.

I reached the thing and began to tear off the brush and the plants that had grown around this relic of a cult culture. I backed up in astonishment as I was able to clear off the sign, the Police Public Call Box sign; that sign that millions of people knew and craved to see for themselves was sitting right in front of me, decaying, paint peeling, being overrun with foliage. I almost began to cry, scratch that, I did cry. I wept for everyone I had fallen in love with from the Doctor's adventures.

"Rose, Martha, Jack, Mickey, Martha, River, Amy, Rory, Clara. Why? Why couldn't you be stories? Why, you wonderful people? And the man with two hearts, breaking the world. Why did you have to be real, you impossible man?"

I broke down and leaned against that virtually decrepit door, that door painted with the bluest blue imaginable, and it opened. I fell through the door of the fantasy world, I bridged the gap, and I tumbled down the rabbit hole to meet the man that the universe sang about. He looked down at me with sadness.

"I may have two hearts, but you have enough sorrow and regret in one to shatter both of mine. You dear impossible thing, how on earth did you end up in the TARDIS? Where am I anyway?" I tell him where he has landed, and how long it seemed he had been there.

"Hmm. Never been here before. Oh well. But you, you shouldn't be here; you shouldn't have been able to even get through this door, but you did. You're different. Different can be good, but it can be bad too. Do we risk it; I can't be sure of what will happen either way… Okay. I've decided…"

He looks at the door and it closes behind me, still sitting on the floor of his TARDIS, the last TARDIS, and he smiles at me. "So, where would you like to go?"


End file.
